Those Warm Arms
by Ellieredheart
Summary: A cute little one-shot about Natsu and Wendy during Thanksgiving. Will Wendy have the courage to confront Natsu or not. Find out what happens in this short one-shot


**Author's note: Hey guys, sorry I ended Mystic High School, but good news is that I will do a sequel, it'll be out very soon, for now I'm going to do a cute little NaWen one-shot about Thanksgiving, sure it may be a month away from now, I just thought it would be really cute, anyways enjoy~**

~Those Warm Arms~

"Natsu, wake up, it's Thanksgiving, your favorite holiday, get ready so we can go to the guild!" Happy said while waking Natsu up. "What are you saying little buddy?" Natsu said curiously. "Why don't you look at the calendar and see what day it is." Happy said.

Natsu looks over to the calendar and sees that it's the last Thursday of the month, which means its Thanksgiving. "Wow you're right Happy, sorry I doubted you." Natsu apologized. "Give me some fish and all is forgiven!" Happy said cheerfully. Natsu smiled and got ready for the day. He got dressed in his everyday outfit with the one sleeve since the cold didn't affect him. And slowly made his way to the guild.

Fairy Hills, Wendy's room…..

"Wendy why haven't you waken up yet, it's Thanksgiving, one of your favorite holidays, besides Christmas." Carla said to her. "Really?" Wendy asked. "Yes now get dressed so we can go to the guild, plus didn't you want to try to confess to Natsu today?" Carla asked. "Y-Yes, wait what?" "Where did you get that idea from?" Wendy asked as her face became red. "Child we've been over this already, you told me you liked him, so I suggest you confess now before Lucy or Lissana confess." "If they do it before you, then I know you'll never get over this issue." Carla explained. "I guess you're right Carla, I'll try, but how?" Wendy asked. "Try and get him away from everyone else, and then you talk to him." Carla suggested. "Alright I'll do it!" Wendy said cheerfully. "That's the spirit child, now go get dressed!" Carla said strictly.

Fairy Tail Guild Hall…..

"Well Carla I'm going to do it, I'll ask Natsu-san if he wants to go to the park so we can talk, then we can hopefully be back in time for dinner at the guild." Wendy explained. "Your plan is quite simple, but it should work." Carla said. "Well then let's go inside." Wendy said cheerfully.

As the opened the doors to the guild hall, a chair came flying towards Wendy's face. Luckily there was someone there to save her in time.

It was none other than Natsu. He picked her up and burned the chair to nothing but ashes. Wendy began to blush as bright as Erza's hair.

"WATCH IT, YOU ALMOST HIT WENDY YOU PERVERT!" Natsu said furiously. "IT'S NOT MY FAULT FLAME-BRAIN, I DIDN'T THINK ANYONE WOULD COME THROUGH!" Gray said back. "WHY YOU!" Natsu said. "ENOUGH!" "Both of you will stop right now and apologize to Wendy, got it?!" Erza said. "We're sorry Wendy." They both apologized. "I-It's ok N-Natsu-san and Gray-san, I should've been more careful, since this kind of stuff happens regularly." Wendy said while blushing, mostly towards Natsu. "By the way N-Natsu-san can you p-please l-let g-go." Wendy stuttered. "Oh sorry Wen." He said as he put her down. "Can I talk to you for a second Natsu-san?" Wendy asked. "Sure, what is it?"

They walked outside for a bit to ignore the loud noises and fights coming from the guild. "What's up Wen, you seem kind of off?" Natsu asked. "This is my chance to ask, don't mess up Wendy!" She thought. "Can we go to Magnolia Park for a little while before dinner starts, I have something to tell you." Wendy said. "Sure Wen, but how come you can't tell me now?" Natsu asked. "You'll see, now let's go Natsu-san."

Magnolia Park around 6pm…..

"So Wen what did you want to tell me?" Natsu asked. "Well Natsu-san I, um wanted to say that even though we're a few years apart from each other, I've liked you ever since the Oracion Seis incident." Wendy said. "Wendy…" Natsu tried speaking. "What I'm trying to say is that I like you a lot and if you don't feel the same way or like Lucy or Lissana, then I guess I'll learn to live with that and accept it, at least I know that I tried." Wendy said.

"Natsu-san I l-love y-you." Wendy said with a tint blush.

Natsu pulled Wendy into a warm, cozy hug and spoke:" Wendy I've loved you since the minute I layed eyes on you 9 years ago (7 from the time skip, 2 from the later chapters), but I thought you probably wouldn't return those feelings or that the guild wouldn't like us for it." Natsu said. "But Wendy I love you and never forget that, I'll never leave your side and I'll always be there to protect you." Natsu said. "Those warm arms, I could easily drift off into a nice cozy slumber." Wendy thought.

Natsu placed his soft pinks lips on Wendy's and the both experienced their first kiss. "Natsu-san I'm glad that I had my first kiss with you." Wendy smiled. "I'm glad I had my first one with you too, now come on let's go back to the guild and-." Natsu stopped and saw that Wendy was asleep. "You're so cute when you sleep, guess I'll take you home." Natsu said with a soft smile.

Fairy Hills, around 9pm…..

"Well here we are Wendy, guess I'll be going before Erza kills me." Natsu said while placing Wendy in her bed.

"Natsu-san?" Wendy asked while waking up. "What is it?" He asked sweetly. "Can you please stay, it's really comforting having you around." Wendy said sweetly. "Sure Wen, but what about Erza?" Natsu asked. "Don't worry about Erza-san, you'll be fine." Wendy said.

Natsu gets in bed with Wendy and hugs her until they both fell asleep.

 **Author's note: Well guys that was that was super cute and adorable! I'll be uploading a one-shot everyday as much as I can until the sequel of Mystic High School comes out. And yes there will be second book, I won't spoil anything. But I thought since so many people supported Mystic High School and enjoyed it a lot, I thought I would do a second one, any way I have to go come up with some more ideas, bye~**


End file.
